Legend Of Korra: Battle Of Republic City PART 2 -Updated-
by LegendOFKorraAlternateStory
Summary: Mako tries to get Osami and Bolin to help him find Korra, but they both turn their backs on him, Tenson is the only one that helps him, find out what the equalist secret weapon is, find out what h happens between Osami and Mako all in part 2


**_(WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK)_**

Rated:K

**_This is an alternative story, if you do not favor the way the story goes, tough, stop reading_**

**_(Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the legend of korra and this is not intended as copy right infringement, credit for the actual story goes to their respectful owners, again this is an alternative story that I have written from part of the pre-existing story) _**

**_PLEASE NOTE: I REALIZED AFTER THE FACT THAT MAKO'S NAME IS SPELLED WRONG IT WILL BE FIXED IN PART TWO_**

The Battle of Republic City

Author: I prefer to be anonymous

(These events take place in the last episode of season 2 when korra tells makko that their relationship isn't working, this is an alternative storyline driven to show a relationship between Makko and Korra)

Korra: But we are just not working, we're breaking up, for real this time…

Makko: I understand, but korra remember this, I will always love you

Korra: Makko, I will always loves you too.

(Korra and makko share a long and passionate kiss)

(Korra starts to walk away and then makko intervenes)

Makko: Korra, wait! (Makko catches up and regains his breath) honestly we cant break up, I love you so much, please we can find a way just give me another chance (Korra interrupts)

Korra: Makko, you know we cant… i mean, i have my duties as the avatar, and I cant let a relationship get in the way, im not doing this for me, im doing this for you, to spare you the time, heart, and feelings, lets face it, you get in the way of my job, and I get in the way of yours, makko I love you but, (Makko picks korra up and kisses her, korra returns the kiss) Makko I love you, but honestly (Makko interrupts)

Makko: Please Korra, from the first time I laid eyes on you, I have always loved you, from the moment I saw you before that bending match, I knew that you were a really really special girl, and you are the only girl that I can look at with no hesitation and say that I love, maybe I am a little desperate, but seriously, you mean everything to me, when you were missing, I was going insane, I didn't know what to do with myself, I felt so helpless, I couldn't imagine life without you, the only reason I went out with Osami is for the pro bending team, I recognized her when she crashed into me on her moped, I knew she was Mr soto's daughter, so I just played it out like I was into her, because I knew how generous the Soto's were, when I was out on the streets Mr Soto would always give me and my brother food and money, Osami never knew me back then though, I never would've guessed that her dad was helping that lunatic Amon though, so I did everything for the team, and I had to keep our relationship going even after the pro bending stuff was over so I didn't look selfish, and when you went missing, I had to break up with her to spare her feelings, because korra, I cant live without you, please.

Korra: Makko, trust me I love you in the same way but….

Makko: But what..

Korra: My dad wont let me go out with you because you're a fire bender... most of his family was killed in the fire bending raids on the southern water tribe when he was just 5 months old, he has hated fire benders ever since they took his family away from him, they only spared his mom, his brother wasn't born yet so he didn't know the truth, im really sorry makko, but I cant, he only lets me fire bend because he understands that I am the avatar and it is my duty.

Makko: I understand, but remember this there is always a place for you in my heart.

Korra: Likewise (Korra and makko kiss one last time)

(Korra's dad walks in on the two)

Korra's Father: Korra! What are you doing, I told you to break up with him, his people took everyone away from us, your family is gone korra because of fire benders like him, now get out of here now makko, you're not welcome anymore!

Makko: Im sorry sir, I love your daughter so much, please sir let me be with her, she means the world to me.

Korra's Father: You dare ask me for my daughter, you know what, I cant stand you, you're not leaving here with your life!

Korra: NO!

(Korra's dad attacks makko with a swift water attack and knocks makko out)

Korra: Dad Stop! Haven't you done enough ( Her dad starts punching makko) DAD STOP NOW (Korra chooses to enter the avatar state) STOP! ( Her dad stops and looks at her) EVER SINCE I CAME BACK YOU HAVE ONLY BEEN GETTING IN MY WAY, IM SORRY DAD, I HAVE TO DO THIS (Korra attacks her dad with a fury of fire bending)

Makko wakes up and is shocked to see korra attacking her father

Makko: Korra WAIT, YOU DONT HAVE TO DO THIS!

Korra's dad dies from the firey attack

Makko: I cant believe you did that for me, I don't know even know what to say, you really are the most amazing girl (Korra interrupts with a kiss)

Korra: You talk to much, learn to enjoy the moment, now do you have a plan to get us back to republic city, ( In a sarcastic tone) team captin

Makko: Honestly we have to fly back with Tenson on his sky bison

(Makko and korra end up flying back to republic city with Tenson)

Once back in republic city Makko and Korra both go to sleep on the couch, Makko Puts his arms around her with her in his lap, they kiss once more,

The next morning the couple wake up to find that some of Amon's followers had secretly gathered mecha tanks airships and there were still a good number of equalists that began a battle, a battle that would soon be known as the battle of republic city.

(There was a series of explosions that alerted Korra and Makko)

Korra: Whats going on

Makko: A group of equalists got some mecha tanks and airships and are attacking, there putting up a really good fight (Suddenly the door gets kicked in and a smoke grenade is thrown in the room, 5 chi blockers try to subdue the two benders

Korra: I thought we finished you guys (Korra lays two of them out with a furious blast of fire bending)

Makko: Take that (Makko gets two more of them)

(Korra and makko hold the last equalist hostage)

Korra: Alright we can do this the easy way, where you walk away with your life, or we can do this the hard way, now...( Makko slams the door shut) Where did you equalists get those mecha tanks and airships, we destroyed all of them

Equalist: Amon hid them before the first war, so that you tyrannical benders couldn't destroy his legacy, he also hid a bunch of us chi blockers in a secret camp right outside the ruins of bosingsei.

Korra: What do you mean.. the ruins of Bosingsei

Equalist: We completely destroyed Bosingsei's defenses, they didn't even have time to send a wire to here or the fire nation for help

Korra: Do you have anymore of those high speed planes

Equalist: I don't think so, but Amon talked about something big two weeks before the first war, no one except high ranking eqaulists know, please just let me go I thought Amon would help us non benders, I didn't know he would start an all out war, please, I just signed up to protect my family ( Korra un ties the equalist and then he electrocutes korra, and then chi blocks makko, he takes korra and ties makko up)

Makko wakes up in a hurry

Makko: KORRA! (He shouted) no not again, these equalists, are all going to pay, ALL OF THEM WILL PAY! and Im not stopping until I get korra back!

Will Makko be able to save Korra and stop this newly formed equalists from destroying republic city like bosingsei, will they be able to stop Amon's secret equalist weapons, tune in next week to find out

END OF PART ONE, PART TWO COMING SOON!

**_Part 2_**

**_This is an alternative story, if you do not favor the way the story goes, tough, stop reading_**

**_(Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the legend of korra and this is not intended as copy right infringement, credit for the actual story goes to their respectful owner, again this is an alternative story that I have written from part of the pre-existing story)_**

**_ The Battle Of Republic City Part 2_**

**_ Author: I prefer to be anonymous_**

Mako: Korra! no not again, these equalists are going to pay, and im not stopping until I get Korra back

Mako tries to get bolin and Osami to help him find Korra

Mako: Bolin, I need your help finding Korra, the equalists captured her

Bolin: I don't know… Verick got out of jail and is making another Nut Tuck movie.. Im pretty busy mako

Mako: Stop being selfish, I cant believe you wont help me, you were head over heals for Korra when you met her, and now you don't even care that AMON'S followers are holding her captive, what if Amon is still alive, he could take her bending!

Bolin: She's your girlfriend, why don't you go find her yourself, I have business to take care of, Im over her

Mako: How selfish are you now, Bolin thats not like you, seriously whats wrong

Bolin: Nothing I've never been better, Im rich, Im a movie star, Im dating another movie star, life is great and I just don't want to get back in to the whole mess, now I have to go I have a nail appointment in thirty minutes, an actors body is his intstrument and as you know, instruments don't play well if they are not tuned, bye mako, security, remove this man from my presence.

Mako: Whats wrong with you, you know what forget you Bolin, have fun in your little movie world while our teammate gets her bending taken away, even though we aren't in pro bending anymore, we're still a team, but guess what, YOUR NOT PART OF THE TEAM ANYMORE, Bye Bolin, Im never speaking to you again, unless you apologize (Mako slams the door shut behind him)

Mako goes to Osami's mansion to ask her for help finding Korra

Mako: Hey Osami

Osami: Hey Mako, its so good to see you, how have you been

Mako: Im good…but

Osami: Whats wrong

(Mako pauses)

Osami: Are you ok

Mako: Did you hear about the equalist attack that started

Osami: Yeah it still sounds like they're fighting (The sound of explosions in the distance is constant)

Mako: A chi blocker… (Mako cant even say the sentence) (Mako Sighs) A chi blocker captured korra

Osami: Really, well what are you waiting for go find her

Mako: I was wondering if you can help me

Osami: Mako we're still friends… but Im trying to stay out of that mess and put all of that behind me ( Mako Violently interrupts )

Mako: So your going to be selfish like Bolin, ok Osami when Amon takes her bending, its on you and Bolin for not helping me (Mako runs out of the room and slams the door behind him)

Mako talks to himself on the way to the equalist camp

Mako: I cant believe those two, why have they become so selfish!

Tenson Flies up on his sky bison

Tenson: Hop on, we're going to get korra

Mako: Thank you, Bolin and Osami said they wouldn't help me find korra, my own brother, what a selfish pig he's become

Tenson: People change Mako, change is a part of the world, I know things are confusing right now but… (Mako interrupts)

Mako: No offense Tenson, now is not the time for all of that airbender belief stuff

Tenson: I understand, just try to relax, Amon died, along with concilman Tarlok, their bodies were found about 5 miles away from shore, so Korra's bending wont get taken away

Mako: Thank god, I was so worried she would lose her bending

Tenson: We got a lead that she is being held at the Soto Mansion

Mako: What! Don't tell me Osami is working for those lunatics now

Tenson: Im sorry Mako, but she is

Mako: No! Why is everyone turning against me(Mako Pauses) Tenson, Im getting Korra back I don't care what I have to do, even if I have to kill osami, I hope it doesn't come to that but If it does…. Ill do anything for Korra

Tenson: I understand

Mako and Tenson arrive at the Soto mansion, when they walk up to the door a modified Mecha tank comes out of no where, and it starts to shoot lightning at them

Mako: That must be the new equalist super weapon

The cockpit of the mecha tank opens up and osami is inside of the machine piloting it

Mako: Osami… why, how could you!

Osami: I couldn't stand seeing you with Korra so I killed her!

Mako: YOU KILLED KORRA, YOUR CRAZY

Osami: Yes your stupid avatar romance is over!

Mako: NO! Im going to kill you Osami!

Osami: Good luck with that

Mako unleashes fire bending hell on Osami's Mecha Tank

Mako: DDIIIIIEEEEE! ( Mako is Indescribably furious, Tenson then starts to unleash an air bending barrage on the mecha tank, Osami is caught off guard and her mecha tank topples over)

Osami; Please Mako I love you….

Mako: Well I don't love you, you killed Korra out of jealousy, YOU'RE A HORRIBLE PERSON, AND A TERRIBLE GIRL FRIEND!

Mako strikes Osami with a blast of fire bending, she dies

Mako and Tenson find Korra, laying there motionless Mako picks Korra up

Mako: Korra… KORRA! WAKE UP REPUBLIC CITY NEEDS YOU

Korra's body starts to illuminate and the spirit of Rava leaves her body and then re enters her

Korra opens her eyes to find her boyfriend holding her in his arms

Korra: Mako,(Korra is crying) I was so scared, I thought my bending would get taken away, im so glad you're here

Mako: Its alright Korra, im here for you, you're ok

(Mako kisses Korra)

When they return to his apartment the sit on the couch and kiss, Mako and korra lie down,

Korra: I feel so safe with you, I love you Mako

Mako: Korra I love you so much, im glad Rava could bring you back to life, korra can you not get captured for a while

The couple share a laugh

Korra: Well come up with a game plan then, (In a sarcastic voice) Team captin

Mako: I'll never let anything happen to you Korra, I literally cant imagine my life without you

With Mako's arm around korra, the couple fall asleep

Tune in Next Episode to see what happens in the equalist war, the attacks have stopped for the night but are sure to continue in the morning, will Korra and Mako be able to stop the new equalist Mecha army find out in part 3 COMING SOON!


End file.
